


On the Edge

by sadtomato



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edging, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Twilight Kink Fest:</p>
<p>Prompt: Riley/Jasper - give me edging, orgasm denial. I want to see desperate Riley, preferably in a cock ring... </p>
<p>Contains pretty filthy PWP slash. Edging and orgasm denial, but in a playful way, not serious business BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**2:00 PM**

" _You wanna play a game?"_ I text Riley.

I fiddle with the rubber ring in my pocket while I wait for him to answer.

" _What kind of game?"_  my boyfriend answers.

" _A sexy one,"_  I respond.  _"Just let me be in charge tonight."_

Riley has a hard time giving up control. In bed he's bossy, demanding, and sexy as hell. There's nothing wrong with our sex life, nothing at all, but today I'm feeling... playful.

" _Okay,_ " he texts back, his hesitation obvious from his less-than-enthusiastic response.

" _I'll make it good for you,"_  I tell him.

" _You always do,"_ he writes.  _"Love you."_

**6:00 PM**

"Oh, Jesus. Oh, fuck!" Riley cries, his hands flat against the wall of our foyer. I've been waiting for him to get home for half an hour, pacing the hallway in excitement. As soon as he walks in the house, I push him up against the wall, unbutton his pants, and pull them down roughly over his hips. His dick is just starting to get hard when I envelop it in my mouth, wrap my lips around it and tug slowly down its length.

It doesn't take him long to get to this point-fully erect, the tip brushing the back of my throat as I move my mouth over him relentlessly. I get him worked up fast and hard, suppressing a grin as I think about the torture I plan on inflicting on this boy tonight.

"Jas, baby," he pants. "Gonna come, gonna come, so close."

Immediately, I stop sucking.

I sit back on my haunches and wipe the stray bit of drool from my chin, looking up at Riley as his eyes pop open.

"What the fuck?" he says, reaching out and threading his fingers through the back of my hair. He tries to tug me closer and I dodge his grip, ducking left and rising to my feet as gracefully as I can. "Oh, no fucking way, Jasper. Get back here," he demands.

"Nope," I tease, strutting into the kitchen. I peek around the corner and try not to laugh at the sight of him, his pants around his knees and his cock hard and leaking.

"What do you mean  _nope?_ " he says, obviously annoyed. Understanding dawns on his face, though, and he wraps his fingers around his cock and starts to stroke it gently. "Oh, wait. Is this your game? Being a cocktease?"

"Get your hand off your dick," I order, trying to keep my voice low and even. Instead of complying, Riley just cocks an eyebrow and continues his long, lazy strokes. I march back down the hallway, working hard to keep a straight face. "I  _said_  get. Your. Hand. Off. Your. Dick."

"Why? You made me so fucking hard, baby. Shame to waste this," he says, wagging his erection at me as he leans forward for a kiss. I dodge him, though, and move behind him quickly. "Jasper!" he gasps, surprised as I pull his arms behind his back and away from his dick. I take care not to hurt him, but I let him feel my strength as I hold him fast.

"That dick is  _mine_ , Riley. I'm in charge tonight, and you aren't coming until I say so," I tell him, pushing my hips forward into his so he can feel my own erection. "Be good," I growl, nipping at his earlobe before I release him. I look over my shoulder, keeping an eye on him as I walk away, and I can see him weighing the possibilities: get himself off and ruin my fun, or be a good sport and see where this is going. I walk into the kitchen, leaving him to decide for himself.

It's only a minute or two before he follows me into the kitchen, his pants and underwear in place again.

"Can you make the salad, babe?" I ask, searing our steaks on a grill pan.

"You want me to make a salad with my dick like this?" he says, brushing against me so I can feel that he's still hard. "I might do it wrong, most of the blood has vacated my brain."

"Make the salad, Ri," I tell him, pecking him on the cheek before I go back to cooking.

**7:30 PM**

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Riley says, putting the last of our dishes in the dishwasher.

"A cold one?" I tease.

"Fuck off," he says, grinning. "Is this "game" still on?" He wraps his arms around me from behind, rests his chin on my shoulder and watches me wipe off the kitchen counter.

"Still on," I remind him. "Go take a shower. Try to relax. I have a surprise for you when you get out."

I finish cleaning up while Riley showers, hoping he's taking my advice about the cold water. When I hear the water stop I run up to our bedroom and retrieve the cock ring I purchased on my lunch break today, along with a bottle of lube. I toss them both on the bed and wait, knowing this is going to have to happen fast if I have any hope of getting the ring on him before he's hard.

"Jas, love, did you want to go anywhere tonight or are we staying in?" Riley asks, padding into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"C'mere a second," I ask, sitting down on the bed and blocking the lube from his view. He smiles shyly and walks over, dropping his towel on the way.

"So staying in, then?" he asks.

"Not quite," I tell him, grabbing one arm and pulling him down onto the bed with me. He laughs as I push him onto his back, but struggles a little when I straddle his chest, facing away from him.

"Um, Jasper, why are you wearing pants? How am I supposed to do anything to that ass if you're wearing jeans? Oh, Jesus, that's cold!" he yells, as soon as I drizzle the lube over his balls and flaccid cock.

"Shhh, just relax and try not to get hard," I tell him, rubbing some lube over the rubber ring.

"Yeah, 'cause this is so sexy. What the fuck are you even-"

"Shhh, I'm concentrating." I work the ring over his balls one at a time, and then lift his cock to slide it under the rubber as well. Despite his protests he's getting a semi, so I work quickly to force it through the ring and adjust everything before he's fully hard. "There, all done."

I scramble off of him and Riley immediately sits up on his elbows, looking down at his crotch to see what I've done.

"A cock ring?" he asks.

"Mmmhmm," I tell him. "It's pretty." I reach out and stroke his cock slowly, watching it grow in my hand.

"My cock's pretty?"

"Well, the ring is pretty," I qualify. Riley glares, and I add, "but, um, so is your cock."

"Feels good," Riley grunts, falling back against the duvet as I stroke him harder and faster. My hands are all covered in lube, so I make use of the extra slipperiness by teasing his ass. The mood goes from silly to really fucking serious as soon as I slip a fingertip inside him; my wet hand stroking and my finger probing his prostate push Riley quickly, frantically to the edge. "So good, oh fuck, Jas, yes," he mumbles.

He doesn't warn me this time, but I know what he looks like when he's about to blow; when his hips start moving uncontrollably and his lower lip starts to tremble, I pull my hands away and scoot off the bed.

"No, Jas!" he says, alarmed as he watches me lift up his towel and wipe my hands.

"I think we should go out," I tell him, dabbing at his thighs and his sack with the towel. "C'mon, get dressed."

"You want me to go out? Like this?" he argues. "At least take the ring off, you sick bastard."

"Hmm," I say, pretending to ponder his suggestion. I tap my chin and look back and forth between his swollen cock and his face. He's not mad, not really, just frustrated. He can take this. "Nope, I'm leaving it on. Let's get ready. And I want you to wear those skinny jeans, the dark ones, the ones that make your ass look phenomenal."

"You suck," he says, picking up the discarded bottle of lube and throwing it at my shoulder. I laugh as it glances off me and falls to the floor.

"Don't lose that," I tease, lifting my shirt off over my head. "You might want it later."

**8:30 PM**

"Are you ever going to let me cum?" Riley grumbles, shifting uncomfortably in the front seat. It took a while, but eventually he got his erection to subside. He's still wearing the ring, though, and it's keeping his dick from deflating completely; the bulge in his skinny jeans looks completely fucking delicious. When he gets fully hard again, it will be obscene.

"If you're good," I tell him, reaching over to cup his cheek in my hand playfully. He slaps my hand away and crosses his arms, mumbling something about slashing up my vinyl collection with a pair of garden shears.

"Where are we going?" he asks, looking out the window.

"The store. I need to pick something up," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. He cocks his head, taking in the unfamiliar buildings as we get further and further from our neighborhood.

"What store?" he finally asks.

"This one," I tell him, swinging into the parking lot of The Chest, a kinky sex shop frequented by those into leather, S&M, bondage, and the like. We always giggle when we drive past it, but neither of us has ever gone inside.

"Oh Christ," Riley says, rolling his eyes. "What do you need to pick up here?"

"You'll see," I tell him, unbuckling my seat belt. He plays along and follows me out of the car and into the store. We nod at the cute girl at the front desk and make our way through aisles of rubber, leather, whips, and DVD cases. Riley is a little bratty, rolling his eyes and making snide comments, but he gets quieter as I start to pick up some of the scarier looking toys.

"No way, Jasper," he says, his voice quiet but firm as I trail my fingers through the leather tendrils of a flogger. It's not something I'm interested in trying, I'm just watching to see what kind of reaction I can get out of Riley. I shrug my shoulders and leave the flogger on its hook, moving to another aisle. There are rows and rows of toys here, and I grab Riley's hand and tug him closer to the selection of anal plugs.

We browse silently, Riley picking up some of the boxes to read the descriptions. I stay close, keeping one hand on him the whole time-on his shoulder, his waist, his stomach. He keeps coming back to a purple plastic plug, one advertised as discreet and easy to wear under clothing. I rub small circles over his flat stomach and then drop my hand down to the front of his jeans.

He's so fucking hard.

"I think this is exactly what I'm looking for," I tell him, snatching the box out of his hand. His cheeks flush and he tries to protest, but I stride purposefully to the front of the store. The cute girl rings up the plug and I stop her to add a small bottle of lube before she runs my credit card.

"Oh, we don't need a bag," I tell her, waving her off as she lifts the box up to slide it into a discreet black shopping bag. "But can we use your bathroom for just a minute?"

**10:00 PM**

"Just for one drink," I tell him, pulling into the parking lot of our favorite bar. We've driven across town and back, the purple plug filling Riley's ass for the last half of our journey, and he assumed we were going home.

"Ugh, I thought you were being nice when you took the ring off, but this is worse. You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he says, adjusting his dick through his jeans.

"No, just having some fun, babe. If you can't take it, we can stop..." I offer, knowing he's not close enough to give in yet.

"One drink," he says, throwing the door open wide.

We sit at the bar and Riley grinds awkwardly against the bar stool, trying to get comfortable. The burly bartender, Emmett, grins at us and holds up two fingers, his eyebrows raised in question. I nod and he lifts two beers from the cooler, pulling the tops off before he sets them in front of us.

"How are you guys tonight?" he asks, leaning against the bar to chat.

"Good, man. How's it going?" I ask, resting my hand on Riley's lower back. I make small talk with Emmett as my fingers dip down below the waistband of Ri's jeans. We talk about the team the bar fields every spring in the gay softball league, and I rub Riley's ass outside of his jeans, letting my fingers slip down low to feel for the plastic between his cheeks.

Riley shivers and grabs my arm, forcing my hand away, and Emmett quirks one eyebrow.

I ignore both of them and keep talking about softball until Emmett excuses himself to refill mugs for some customers at the other end of the bar.

"What the  _fuck_ , Jas?" Riley hisses. "Stop it, you're going to make me cum in my pants."

"Wouldn't that be  _awful?_ " I tease, leaning in to whisper into his ear. "If you lost control and came in your pants right in front of Emmett?"

Riley blushes hard, his entire face red. We've never had a threesome but we've talked about it a few times-whenever we do, Emmett's name inevitably comes up.

"Sorry, guys," Emmett says, coming back to stand directly in front of us, on the other side of the bar. "So, yeah, Felix and I were thinking that we need at least twelve, maybe thirteen guys..."

I pretend to listen, but my hand creeps over into Riley's lap. God, he's so fucking hard. I stroke him firmly over his jeans, squeezing the tip of his cock where it lies against his thigh. He's shaking, I can feel his entire body trembling with need, and my own cock gets painfully hard at the thought of it.

Emmett starts to notice that I'm not paying attention, and then he notices Riley's face, and my hand reaching over to his lap. He straightens up and leans over the bar a little, glancing down at what I'm doing. I don't stop, and Riley whimpers.

"You guys are fucking kinky," he says, laughing and shaking his head.

"Sometimes," I tell him, taking a long pull of my beer.

I give Riley a reprieve and stop rubbing him, but he stays pretty quiet as we finish our beers and talk to Emmett. I settle the tab and we walk out into the crisp winter air, my fingers around Riley's wrist.

"Please, Jas," he says, his voice wavering slightly. "Please, just take me home."

"Okay, baby. Home," I promise, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as we walk to the car.

**12:00 AM**

His legs shake as I pull off his clothes in the dim light of our bedroom. He hisses as my thumbs brush his abs, his pecs, his tight, pink nipples.

"I'm ready, I need you, I need you," he says, clawing at my t-shirt even as I'm still trying to undress him.

"Shhh, you're okay," I tell him. "Soon, baby. I'm gonna get you off so soon. It's going to feel amazing, okay?"

"Okay," he says, kicking off his jeans.

"Get on the bed, Ri. All fours," I tell him, guiding him up and onto our bed. He drops his head down to the duvet and reaches for his cock, flushed and throbbing between his legs.

"No, no touching," I remind him, keeping my voice low and soothing. He whines, pressing his face into the bed and reaching forward to grip the headboard. "There you go," I whisper, climbing up on the bed behind him and smoothing my hands over his back in long, slow strokes.

He arches his back, pushing his ass up, silently begging for more, and I ignore it.

Instead I focus on his shoulders, massaging and kneading his tense muscles. I lean into him, letting him feel my cock pressing against his ass, and he whimpers.

"Please, Jas, just fuck me. Just fuck me or suck my dick or just... do anything, just let me cum, please," he says, his voice muffled by the sheets.

"Oh, I'll fuck you eventually," I tell him, kissing his neck. "Roll over, babe. On your back."

He rolls over and reaches up, pulling me down by the collar of my shirt. He kisses me hard, wraps a leg around my waist, and starts thrusting his hips up against me. It feels so good and he's so sexy like this, all desperate and hard, that I almost give in.

Almost.

"No you don't," I whisper, lifting my head. He tries to cling to me, but I grip his wrists and push them down into the soft bedding on either side of his head. He writhes and moans when I let go of his hands and kiss down his neck, over his chest and the muscles of his abdomen.

"Please, make me cum, please," he cries, his body arching and straining as I kiss around his lower abdomen and his thighs. I wrap my fingers lightly around his cock and his whole body twitches. "God, yes!" he moans.

I take my time, teasing him with feather light strokes of my fingers and then my lips. The more I tease, the less coherent he becomes. His pleas turn to loud, desperate moans, and his entire body becomes a shaking, desperate bundle of need.

It's beautiful.

"You still want to get fucked?" I ask, licking up the underside of his dick. I flick my tongue against the sensitive head and he screams.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me," he begs, even as he tries to arch up and push his cock into my mouth. I think he's had enough-as hot as it is to see him like this, I don't want him to completely resent the experience. After tonight, I'm definitely going to want to do this again.

"Okay, baby. Let's get that plug out," I tell him, lifting his legs up to rest them on my shoulders. I twist the plug and wiggle it out slowly, teasing him as I go, and then toss it aside. His eyes are open wide now, staring up into mine, pleading silently for me to give him what he needs.

"I need some more lube, need to stretch you," I tell him, stroking his thigh lovingly. He twists his back, reaching across the bed to grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand, and holds it up to me in offering.

"I'm good. I'm fine. Just the lube," he says, flipping open the cap.

"Baby," I warn him, pouring some lube onto my fingers, "I don't want to hurt you. Let me get you ready."

"Just fuck me, Jas. Fuck me. Fill me up, I don't care if it hurts a little, I like it when your cock stretches me," he babbles, his words filthier as I massage his hole with the lube. "Fuck me and let me cum. Give me your cock, give it to me, I need it."

"God damn," I breathe, pushing my own pants down off my hips. I don't even take the time to pull off the rest of my clothes, just line my cock up with Riley's hole and press forward into him. He's tighter than he usually is-I normally take my time stretching him and the plug was pretty small-but the look on his face as I fill him is pure relief.

"Fast, fuck me hard," he begs, lifting his hips to meet mine.

"Shhh, slow, baby. Relax, I'll fuck you hard, I promise," I tell him, trying to move carefully.

"Jasper!" he cries, throwing his head back as my cock drags against his most sensitive spots. "Jasper, goddammit, I need to cum. Make me cum. Fuck it out of me, Jasper!"

I try so hard to move slowly, to be patient, but the way he's  _begging_  and moaning and thrashing beneath me turns me into a fucking animal. I pull back slowly and then thrust hard, groaning as his muscles resist the intrusion.

I watch him fuck me back, his hips snapping against mine, and I imagine he could cum just from this if I fuck him for long enough. The only problem is that all this teasing has had an effect on me, too, and I don't think I can last.

"Cum for me, Riley. Come on now, be a good boy and cum," I tell him, wrapping a fist around his dick. The effect is immediate, thick streams of cum flying out of his cock and hitting his chest, his neck, his chin. Normally he's pretty vocal when he cums, talking dirty or moaning for me, but this time his mouth is open in a silent scream as his body convulses over and over again. I fuck him through it, watching his dick twitch against his stomach even after he stops ejaculating.

"Jesus, Ri," I whisper, pushing his legs back to get a better angle. I drive into him, closing my eyes and crying out as I feel myself start to let go.

I cum inside him, falling forward onto my arms and trembling as my body pulses inside his. When I open my eyes, Riley is looking up at me with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey," I whisper, my voice hoarse and suddenly shy.

"Wow," he says, lifting his head to kiss me softly.

We slowly untangle our bodies, taking the time now for tender kisses and murmured words of love.

It's only later, when Riley's lying with his head on my chest and his fingers entwined with mine, that he says, "Hey Jas?"

"Mmm?"

"I don't know what the hell got into you tonight, but just so you know? It was really fucking hot."


End file.
